As Internet network is opened to the public and laws concerning location information are modified, LBS (Location Based Service) related industries are being vitalized. As a field of LBS services, a vehicle navigation related industry for positioning current position of a device-installed vehicle or navigating a path to the destination is also being rapidly vitalized.
By the way, the conventional navigations have a problem in that they navigate incorrect smallest time-consuming paths, because they are not able to reflect real traffic situation precisely in order to navigate a path to the destination.